A wrong rose
by duel crystal
Summary: Mokuba ends up falling in love with his new partner and friend, Leona Wilson. But she, is she really honest with him? What is the secret that hides? Why does she seem to know her from somewhere? Mokuba x Leon (fem).


_**Hello, great pleasure to all those who are reading my story, either by your taste in it and your partner or the simple fact that they are curious of it, thank you to those who are reading it or browsing, it makes you feel me happy so.**_

 _ **Any comments, thanks and/or critique are very welcome to arrange the story later.**_

It was a quiet morning when a luxurious limousine color white e impeccable appearance stopped gradually against the College of Domino, while the driver wasted no time in approaching one of the doors and open them to a young man of black hair and bronze skin ADA left quietly limousine, while this bid farewell to his older brother.

"Goodbye hedge", be laid off younger brother this, "we are".

"Goodbye Mokuba", answered his brother distractedly, since it still maintained a conversation from your cell phone with someone from the Board of Directors, until the driver closed the door of the limousine and returned to his position behind the steering wheel to the largest of the Kaiba to your destination.

After seeing as the limousine was moving away, Mokuba could not help sighing with the sharp response from his brother. Clear that it should work and be busy, after all was Chief and owner of one of the most important corporations in the gaming industry, but lately this happened quite often.

Deciding not to lose more time moved towards the classroom where everything was the same old, a bustle and disorder, quite common for young people of his age.

There were groups talking about your weekend, girls showing off and looking toward other things, a growing fight papers in a corner of the class and a small duel monsters old at one of the tables.

It seems a fairly normal day if he could tell.

"Go, go at last arrive Mokuba, would someone said perfect student barely managing to arrive on time?", a smug voice that could be heard on its right side.

Yes, unfortunately one day like any other.

"and that not happy perhaps Kaito?", responded you Mokuba without minds of bother to see the other young man who was trying to get under your skin as usual.

His bad luck to start his day being annoyed by Kaito, nor much lifted the mood of the young Kaiba.

Kaito Murama could be one of the young people more intelligent of the class, but was one of the most bucks and presumed that existed in this life. Being from a wealthy family and a high intellect, he believed that it could pass for everything, bothering co-workers and getting involved with them, no matter who was.

Like the others, Mokuba couldn't stand his presence, while this does not exceed Mokuba in academia as to others, he always tried to find each defect or failure which could be found every time you crossed him by his side.

The pelinegro do not expect response of this one and simply take a seat where corresponded him, hoping that the professor arrived to start classes.

"What, perhaps not can face me?", it bothered Kaito, following Mokuba to their seat, "or simply feel that they are losing".

"If you mean losing my patience and time trying to reason with you? then Yes, I am losing long ago Contigo", responded without bothering to see the frustrating expression of the other.

Something that also is Kaito knew that it was a bad loser and had a large ego, which all that put it in place were the comments of someone cleverer or more intelligent than he.

Until it could return the insult, the master entered with some papers in your hands and your old black Briefcase, worn down by his years teaching.

Master Kiyoto was one of the teachers with more seniority at the school, but was also one of the kindest that there could be.

"Well, young, return all to their seat that I have a very important announcement for all", expressed the teacher while waiting for everyone to return to his seat to continue. The murmurs and whispers could still be heard among students.

"Today a new exchange student will join us from Germany for a few months", said Kiyoko getting the attention of students to such news, "Please stop".

All eyes were tuned to who would cross through that door. Mokuba like the others looked at the door waiting to enter the person referred to.

Which entered the classroom was a girl with hair color dark pink, tied up in a ponytail. I had a few bright Brown eyes with long eyelashes decorating them. He was wearing a light blue shirt buttoned with a yellow sleeveless sweater and Navy-Blue skirt.

The girl seemed shy when you enter, but had a friendly smile.

"Students I present Miss Leona Wilson, as I will stay a couple of months with us, what if it tells us something about you, Leone?", term asking Kiyoko.

"Ammh... Hello happy, I am Leona and am 12 years old, I like the classic stories and tales of fairies, the duel of monsters and I also like a little gardening, will be a pleasure to be with you", replied Leona.

"Do you have played in a tournament or competition?", lifted the hand a young man beside the window.

"if I played on several occasions before coming here," Leone replied.

"Many times, have won?", asked another.

"... Well, as about 10 times", insults while scratched the cheek, in an act of nervousness.

After hearing that, talk turned to a shade more audible among the companions who spoke about the new girl.

"Perfect, take the empty seat on the right to continue with the lesson of today", said Kiyoko to Leone.

"Thank you", appreciated as it took seat on the right side of Mokuba.

"Before continuing I wanted to ask, who could teach him the school and its surroundings to be able to better target?" asked the teacher.

"I say that it is the student more intelligent and responsible for the classroom", answered Kaito to the teacher's question.

"You're right kaito, Mokuba. would mostrarías you the Leone school? asked Kiyoko."

"Will be a like sensei", he answered fun under the gaze of annoyance in the face of Kaito, she turns to look at the new girl, which smiled her understanding and gratitude.

"So, am Mokuba and welcome to Domino, school will be a pleasure to have you here", said Mokuba kindly to the young woman sitting beside her.

"Thank you", smiled warmly at the young German.

 _ **Author's Note: thank you very much for your attention and I hope your answer to such partner.**_


End file.
